


Of The Night

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anonymous Confession, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Choking, Dad-Bod Alois, Daddy Kink, F/M, Loud Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Spanking, coming undone, suspend your disbelief bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: Alois is manning the counselor box when he comes across an odd confession from someone who appears to be one of his colleagues, who's seen him training and is now lusting after him. As Alois comes face to face with the young professor who's harbouring feelings towards him, his faith will be tested.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Alois Rangeld
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure - I think Alois is quite hot

Alois watched the warm orange glow of the sun descend through Jeralt’s office window as he sat with him, going through counselor’s notes. Oftentimes this would be Byleth’s job, but Jeralt offered to take it over her after she found herself swamped with work. Alois had then offered to help Jeralt, and the two of them slogged through the often banal notes.

“I’m worried that I’m not training enough, even though I’m getting no sleep. What should I do?” one note read, and Alois tried to hold back his exhaustion as he penned a reply. 

“You can’t train well if you don’t rest well! You must spear that in mind if you want to succeed.” He put the reply in the return box, and sighed. “How does Byleth do this?”

“I have no idea,” Jeralt replied, shrugging. “She’s a tough one, so she probably goes through and gives measured advice. If I have to read any more of these…” He passed him a note in pink pen, and Alois felt fatigue set in as he read it.

“I want to ask out a guy, but I’m scared he’ll say no! What should I do?”

“That’s easily the tenth note along those lines,” Jeralt said tiredly, “and I’m not sure if my advice of ‘ask them, they aren’t going to stab you,’ is terribly helpful.” Alois tried to stifle a laugh, but Jeralt chuckled as he saw Alois. “I know, I’m not much use as an agony aunt.”

Alois picked up the next one on his pile, not wanting to dwell on thoughts of love, and sighed as he read it. Goddess help him, it was another one about love.

“I’ve fallen for someone I shouldn’t,” it began. Alois laughed, quickly flipped it to show it to Jeralt, and Jeralt chuckled as he read it, until he got a few lines down.

“Wow. Someone’s written about you, and they’re horny.” Alois’s eyebrows raised, and he flipped it back towards himself. “Might want to keep your shirt on while you train at night.”

As Alois read, his cheeks reddened. “I’ve fallen for someone I shouldn’t. I know, as a person in my position, I shouldn’t be looking for attachments, but lately I haven’t been able to stand it when I’ve seen him. He’s a knight, strong and stoic, but his jokes always comfort me after each battle. Even as the world gets darker, he’s always there for me. But lately, I’ve been going for midnight walks around the the training grounds to watch him, and I can’t help but feel aroused at the sight of him training in nothing but his trousers… I’m not sure what to do about this.”

“Oh, Goddess above… I’m married…” Alois looked at Jeralt, and Jeralt gave him a smile.

“Take it as a compliment. It’s from a staff member, that’s for sure.” He smiled, and Alois nodded, frowning. “I seriously doubt any students would call a relationship an ‘attachment’ save the more pretentious ones, but the pretentious ones would be flower-y or, you know, writing about Edelgard.”

“Ha!” Alois laughed, and then sobered as he looked over the note again. “Well… any thoughts on who it could be?”

“Seteth works late into the night in his office, so he’s out. Rhea would probably only fuck the Goddess, so she’s out as well. Hmmm…”

“Please don’t say Manuela,” Alois said, clasping his hands together in a mock-prayer pose. Jeralt chuckled, and nodded.

“Manuela would be describing your body in explicit detail. Have you _heard_ her talk about her conquests? ‘His chest was as chiseled as a marble statue, but much prettier, and his jawline could cut stone, if his severe haircut could not…’” Jeralt snorted, and Alois nodded. 

“That really leaves very few people though. You,” Jeralt chuckled at that, “Hanneman, Gilbert, Catherine, Shamir, and Byleth.” He paused on the last one, feeling a tingle extend throughout his body.

“Catherine and Shamir are fucking. Not them.”

“Fair,” Alois commented, wincing at Jeralt’s choice of words. Those were bedroom words, not… casual conversation words, but to be fair, Jeralt was always a bit blunt. “Hanneman? He always falls asleep early, so he’s out…” He felt nervousness creep in as he pondered the last two. “I sincerely hope it’s not Gilbert, but…” He looked across the table at Byleth’s father, and sweated. “I hope it’s not Byleth either.”

“Same here. I don’t want to know what my daughter thinks about her colleagues.” He looked up at Alois, and added, “But the thought of Gilbert writing this makes me nauseous.”

“Hmm.” Alois pocketed the note, and nodded. “I’ll save it for later.” He got to work on the next one, but couldn’t get that thought out of his mind. He felt certainty, after a few more, that Gilbert couldn’t possibly write a note like that, and after another couple of notes, he knew it had to be Byleth. He said no more on the matter, and once he’d finished his pile, he said goodbye to Jeralt and decided to do some exercise to think a bit further on his predicament.

“Thanks for helping Alois,” Jeralt said as Alois was on his way out, “and don’t worry about that note. The more I think on it, the more I think it’s a prank from Claude or Sylvain.”

“Well, I’d hope so!” Alois waved, and Jeralt nodded. Making his way downstairs to run some laps, he wondered whether he’d want Byleth like that, and as soon as he felt warmth building under his armour, he decided not to think about it too hard. He was married, after all.

His feet kept hitting the pavement, and it wasn’t until he’d made it into the woods when he decided he could afford to think a bit more. He had a route around the trees which he liked to keep on a nice day, and he sighed as he let his worries go and focused on his aching muscles, complaining as the armour weighed them down.

Could Byleth like him like that? He pictured Byleth, with a slight physique that hid her pure strength. She was attractive, he could admit, but it was half a matter of youth, and half a matter of seeing her rip up enemies on the battlefield. While she was trained in all manner of weapons, she had been focusing more as of late on her axe skills, and seeing her slice through bandits filled him with both a sense of pride and awe. She was strong, yes indeed, but she was also untameable, a force to be reckoned with.

He tightened his hands into fists as he pictured her leaning against the pillars of the training ground while he trained. Watching him… Admittedly it wasn’t the watching that caused a stir within his briefs, but it was the thought that Byleth, the silent, stoic young woman who could decimate entire battalions in an instant, felt lust towards him. Lust.

He hadn’t felt wanted like that since he was young, traveling across villages and meeting pretty young ladies who found him to be the fun, lighthearted one out of his comrades. He’d tell them some jokes, they’d look at him with poorly hidden lust, and he’d soon be balls-deep inside them as they let him know how attractive he was. Then he married, and had a child, now spending time between his home and Garreg Mach, and he admittedly had very little time for lust from young women. He considered himself a faithful husband, but that consideration was fading as he pictured Byleth, in those lace tights, eyeing him like those ladies did when he was young.

He shouldn’t think about that. He should think about his wife, his child, their future… but Byleth crept into the corners of his mind, and he let himself mentally eye her up. What would she look like wearing very little? She was well endowed, and he wondered how those breasts would look closer up to her. No, he shouldn’t think about that…

He pulled out the note, and inhaled the slight scent it had on it. It smelled of tea, and he frowned. The plot thickened… even though it was crystal clear that Byleth was the most likely person to have written the note.

He was curious, he admitted to himself, to see who the mysterious note writer was. He resolved to train that night, wearing slightly more flattering clothing than his loose trousers, and in the very least sate his curiosity. He felt a sense of excitement at it, but reminded himself he wouldn’t act on anything. Just find out who it was.

* * *

The meals could no go by fast enough, and the sun could not set quickly enough. He avoided Byleth, but that night, before he’d normally go out to train, he decided to find some more attractive clothes to wear while training.

His loose pants did nothing to flatter him, but anything tighter and she’d be able to see his beer belly, which he admittedly didn’t love as much as his wife did. No pants? The jolt of lust that swept through his veins was intoxicating, but he wasn’t wanting to act on any feelings. He settled for a pair of training pants which were nice and loose at the bottoms, but were tight around the top– perfect for wearing under armour. He looked at himself in the mirror, and chuckled to himself. Here he was, a forty-four year old man with a chest hairier than some people’s heads, hoping to spot a lady who he could only suspect felt lust towards him.

He left his room, axe in hand, and made his way to the training grounds, letting himself in quietly. As soon as he shut the door and looked at the moonlight casting a cool glow across the grounds, he felt a rush of arousal rush through him, settling in his hardening cock. He started to train, his arms swinging at the dummies and feet going through their positions, and he got lost in the sensations with each swing. 

He forgot about Byleth until he heard a soft groan, and felt his cock thicken in his pants as he swung wide at the dummy. It would’ve looked fine to anyone, but Alois noted the cut went too high. He went through his motions, listening for Byleth, but she was silent again. His mind thought about her moan, about what she might be doing behind one of the poles, and he felt his heart quicken. How long would he be able to focus?

A moan. He tried to keep going, but the grounds suddenly felt devoid of air. He looked around the grounds, trying to find the voice, but it was fruitless. The moon only revealed so much of the shadows to him. He tried to keep going, but he could hear hot, heavy breathing coming from his right. It was so soft, but so erotic, and he hissed as he swung wide at another dummy, this time missing it. 

She had to know he was listening. What would he do? He put his axe down, and loosened the zip of his pants, unsure of what he was doing. So much for not acting on it, he thought as his boxers came into view, and he kicked his pants aside. A sharp inhale, and he picked his axe back up again.

He let her moans dictate his speed, guide him with how fast to go as he slashed the dummy’s stuffing open. He knew he was grunting in response to her, and he hoped Byleth would either hurry up and get louder, or come out and help him with it… He groaned as he heard her moan again, a little bit louder. She knows, he thought to himself, she knows what she’s doing to me…

He paused, suddenly quiet, and he could hear the sound of squelching. In any other context he’d be concerned, but he knew the telltale sound of someone fingering themselves, and he moved towards the sound, desperate for something he wasn’t sure how to articulate.

He rounded the corner behind the pillars and first saw a pile of clothing, then the creamy skin of Byleth Eisner, legs spread and fingers plunging in and out of her. His cock stiffened, and it only got stiffer as she noticed him there, and his cock begging to be released.

“Byleth… it was your note, wasn’t it?” Alois found it hard to speak, but it only got harder as Byleth smiled at him.

“I couldn’t stand it… I had to get some advice from Jeralt, but I didn’t know he told you…” Her eyes tried to meet his, but they kept flitting down to his monster, throbbing visibly against his underclothes.

“I was helping him,” he replied, mouth dry as he walked over, feeling more blood rush south as he could see more of her. Her tits were as thick and inviting as he’d imagined, capped with hard nipples that were begging him to suck on them. “Fuck, Byleth…”

“I want you,” she said matter-of-factly, but breathily as her fingers slowed down inside her. “I’ve needed you since I first saw you on the way to Garreg Mach, and it’s only gotten worse over time…”

“Byleth…” He kneeled next to her, and looked into her inviting eyes. “You’re beautiful, nobody could deny that,” he said, taking her free hand and kissing it, “and you’re young… are you sure you’d want me, knowing I’m your dad’s age?”

“Something about that…” Byleth’s hand squeezed his, left his grip, and pulled down his boxers as Alois groaned. His cock sprang out, the head swollen and shaft thick, and Byleth hummed as she saw it. “I… I want to call you Daddy, if that’s okay…”

Alois’s cock throbbed, jolting upwards as Byleth said that word. “Baby, you shouldn’t…” His voice felt deeper than usual, and Byleth looked up at him, her lips slightly apart and tongue against the edge of her mouth, desperate to lick him. He groaned, looking at her finger now tracing circles on her labia, and took the opportunity to take his boxers, groaning. “Fuck, baby…”

“Why shouldn’t I, Daddy?” Alois’s cock throbbed again, and he groaned as Byleth kissed his tip, shivers going up his spine. “I… I’ve always had a thing for older men, being surrounded by them as a mercenary…”

“Yes, but… ahh…” Byleth laid another kiss on his cock, and he felt his hands tighten into fists. “Baby… if it makes you turned on, then that’s good…”

“Keep calling me that,” she whispered, her voice deepening as well. Her lips kissed his tip again, but this time they slid down and sucked on his head. Alois groaned as Byleth’s head bobbed up and down on his cock, and he soon found his hands in her hair as she took more and more cock into her mouth, spit escaping the corners of her mouth and dripping down her chin. Alois looked down to find her tits bouncing, splatters of spit across them, and the hand on her clit was violently shaking as she moaned on his cock.

“You’re doing great, baby girl…” He took her hair and held it behind her head as her mouth started bouncing more, the back of her throat hitting his sensitive slit as she began to deep throat him. Alois, struggling as it was with a very attractive young lady on his cock, pushed her head into his crotch, and growled, loudly and deeply, as she choked on his cock. “Mmm… choke on my cock, baby…”

Byleth seemed to be enjoying it, and as Alois pulled her off, she gasped, spit dripping from her mouth. “I didn’t know you’d want it so rough, Daddy…”

“Same here,” Alois groaned, “and I didn’t know I’d find it so hot with you calling me that…”

Byleth immediately got back onto his cock, and Alois felt himself roughly face-fucking her as his hands gripped the back of her head. His cock ached, and as Byleth took him into her throat again, he felt a wave of words come over him as the pleasure soared through him.

“That’s it baby, take Daddy’s cock into your throat…” He started thrusting into her throat, making her choke as he groaned. “That’s it baby, let Daddy fuck your pretty little face…” Her throat felt so tight, and his mind wandered to how her pussy would feel. His cock thickened at the thought, and he groaned, aroused. As he let Byleth off his cock, he loved the dazed look in her eyes as her tongue gently licked his slit and her hands moved to start stroking him. “If you want me to stop, just say ‘axe,’ okay?”

“Yes Daddy…” Her tongue slurped at his cock wantonly, and he could barely stand it as he saw Byleth, normally stoic, licking his cock like a lollipop. “I do like it when you fuck my throat like that though.”

“Do you?” Alois took her hands off his cock, and guided her lips back onto it. She took the hint, sliding him into her mouth, and Alois groaned as his cock fit snugly into her throat. He started thrusting gently, but as Byleth began to get more eager, his hands grabbed her hair as he started thrusting harder, faster, making spit run down her face. “Do you like it when Daddy fucks your face? When Daddy grabs your hair and fills up your mouth with cock, baby?”

“Mmm mmm!” Byleth moaned around his cock, and he groaned.

“Daddy loves fucking your face, baby…” Goddess, he hadn’t been so dirty and rough since his mercenary days, fucking women in taverns in unfamiliar towns, and he groaned as Byleth sucked on him harder. He pulled out of her mouth, and grunted as he saw the strand of spit between Byleth’s lips and his cock. “Daddy would love to fuck some other things too…”

Byleth’s thighs squeezed together, and Alois gave her a heady look as he started stroking himself. “I feel so wet, Daddy…”

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Alois said warmly but authoritatively, “or else Daddy’s going to bend you over, spread your legs, and make you beg him to come.”

Byleth shuddered with pleasure, and Alois clenched his hands as she gave his cock another kiss. “Daddy, I want you to take charge…”

Fuck. Alois traced her lips with his finger, and made a ‘bend over’ motion. She got onto all fours quickly, and Alois moved himself to behind her, where he could see her aching pussy in the moonlight. He loved his wife dearly, but he would hastily admit in a second that he did have to work a bit to get her wet. Byleth however looked as if she was already thoroughly turned on, and more than ready to get fucked.

“Your pussy’s so fucking soft,” he said, running his finger between her folds. Byleth sighed, and he lined up his cock with her pussy as he got ready to push in. “Mind if I’m a bit rough?”

“Fuck me hard, Daddy…”

That was all Alois needed to hear, and he plunged into her pussy, growling as he felt it, tight and wet around him. He couldn’t speak as he made a few test thrusts, and soon he was thrusting into her, his hands grabbing her arse cheeks firmly as his cock slammed in and out of her. Byleth immediately cried out, and soon they entered a rhythm as Byleth’s hips bounced against his. Alois reached to her clit and started stroking it, and Byleth cried out as the walls of her pussy quaked around his cock. Growling, he kept rubbing, making Byleth writhe and squeeze him as his hands shook on her. His other hand on her arse lifted, and then spanked her hard as her pussy engulfed his cock, and she cried out, raising her arse in the air.

“You like that?” He spanked her again, and she moaned in reply. “You like it when Daddy spanks you?”

“Daddyyyyy…” She groaned, and Alois pounded into her as his hand on her clit got faster. “Please…” He obliged, making her pussy clench as his hand slapped her arse, and she sped up as he continued. Goddess, he was losing control…

“Your pussy feels so fucking good,” Alois hissed as she continued to quiver around him. “Byleth, baby…”

“Ohhhh…” She moaned, and Alois used the opportunity to slip between her soft folds and rub her clit quickly directly on it. “Aaaaaah! Daddy!” 

It had the desired effect of her yelling, and Alois forgot about everyone else at the monastery as he continued rubbing on her, and growling, “Come for me baby, come for me Byleth, come for me…” Her legs spasmed, and she cried out as Alois’s fingers brought her to an orgasm, her cunt squeezing Alois’s cock tightly. “Fuck baby, ride it out…” He thrusted into her, and as she relaxed her muscles, she started fucking him harder. “Come on baby…”

“Aaah, Daddy, I want you to come in me…” Her voice was breathy, and Alois spanked her as she spoke. “Fuck, Daddy… I might come again if you keep doing that…”

Alois started spanking her in time with their thrusts, and soon he was groaning as Byleth’s pussy quivered around him again. “You like that, baby? You like it when Daddy spanks you and fucks your cunt like this?”

Alois had never said that word out loud, but the instantaneous effect it had on Byleth was unmistakable. “Yessss Daddy…” Alois groaned as she started fucking him harder, and he spanked her yet again. Goddess, he was enjoying Byleth’s tight pussy too much if he was wanting to be so coarse… but he was enjoying it. It felt so wet and soft, and he loved the way it tightened when he spanked her. 

They continued fucking, neither of them caring about their volume, and Alois used his free hand to grab Byleth’s soft tits. They were so silky smooth, and Alois had the urge to see them covered in his cum as Byleth groaned. He spanked her, trying to get the image out of his mind, but as Byleth slowed down the tempo, Alois felt as if he was going to burst.

“Your tits feel so good, Byleth…” His voice was growling, plaintive, and filled with lust as his hands traced her nipple and squeezed. Judging by the way her pussy squeezed him, she liked it just as much as he did. “I want to come all over them…”

“Please, Alois…” He noted she dropped the ‘daddy’ as they slowed down, and she moaned as his spanking hand moved to her clit again. “When we start again, I’m going to be close… please fuck me hard, okay?”

“Of course.” He took one of her hands, pressed onto the floor, and kissed it. “Baby… I’m not going to be able to hold back…”

“You’re so gentle, even when you’re rough.” She sped up, and as Alois started fucking her roughly again, he felt his balls contract. He rubbed her clit and pinched her nipple as he felt his cock thicken, and soon Byleth was crying out that she was about to come. He sped up as fast as his aged body possibly could, and soon he felt her cunt contract and shake around him. He groaned, a loud, unmistakably lustful groan, and Byleth screamed as his hand sped up on her clit. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddyyyyy!” He felt her gush before she could even relax, and he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Fuck, Daddy, fuck…”

“I’m going to come, baby…” He pulled out as she started to relax, and flipped her over, looking into her eyes as his hands stroked himself. “Byleth… honey…”

“Come for me Alois.” Such a calm statement, but the shakiness of her voice from her orgasms betrayed her arousal. He stroked himself for a few more moments, and then groaned as he felt pleasure shoot up his cock and the squeeze of his cum shooting out of his slit. Ropes of cum landed on Byleth’s tits, some landing as far down as her belly button, others as high as her lips. As he shot load after load, she took her finger and licked the cum off her body. Alois groaned, finally finishing, and he tried not to harden immediately after seeing Byleth licking up his mess.

“Byleth…” The sight of his seed on her body sent shockwaves through him, and Byleth looked up at him with a coy look. “I had no idea you felt this way about me.”

“Like I said, I’ve always had a thing for older men.” She sat up and stroked Alois’s hairy chest, and moaned as Alois’s hand rubbed her nipple. “Especially older men who know what they’re doing…”

Alois wished he could get hard immediately again, like when he was young, but he bit his lip and listened to her. “Go on…”

“Heh.” She gave him a soft smile, and leaned into his ear to whisper, even though nobody else was around. “You’ve always trusted me.”

“You’re Jeralt’s daughter, how could I not?” He smiled as he kissed her ear, and she hummed against his ear.

“And I fell for you.” She ran her hands down his chest, and as they stroked his happy trail, he groaned.

“I’m not going to get hard again immediately…” Her hands slipped down to his balls, and gently caressed them. “Fuck, baby…”

She pulled away, and smiled at him, still stroking. “For some reason, in all my fantasies I was calling you ‘Daddy,’” she whispered, a smile on her face.

“I don’t mind being your daddy,” Alois said softly, and he looked into Byleth’s eyes, whispering, “So long as you don’t mind my jokes.”

“I love your jokes.” Byleth moved her hands to hold him, and Alois’s hands soon moved, one around her back, pulling her closer to him, and the other brushing her cheek.

“You’re sex-traordinarily patient.” She groaned, and he sighed. “That was definitely one of my worst.”

“I don’t mind, so long as you fuck me like you just did,” she replied, arousal evident in her voice.

“I will.” He looked at her lips, and leaned in, kissing her gently. However, she deepened the kiss, and soon Alois brought her to the floor, making out with her passionately, spit dripping between their tongues as his hands used his cum to make her breasts slippery smooth. He spanked them once, twice, and soon she had her legs around him, desperate for him to touch her more. He groaned as they parted, Byleth’s face looking dazed as his hands once again pinched her nipples, eliciting a soft moan from her.

“I don’t know how much more I can go for,” she said, her voice soft in the quiet night.

“Don’t worry about that now,” Alois said, a smile on his face. “We can stop. I’ll walk you back to your room though.”

“Thank you.” She grabbed onto his shoulders and he pulled her up, pulling over her pile of clothes. He slipped her top on (there was no bra that he could see), her shorts (again, no panties), and then looked at her tights, realising his mistake.

“Ahh…” He paused, and Byleth patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Nobody will notice.” She stood up in the moonlight, and Alois could’ve taken her again right there and then; her hair was tousled in the way only sex could do, her neck had a creamy sheen to it, and her legs looked even longer and stronger than usual. He’d get between those legs, he thought as he put his boxers on, and he’d lick the fuck out of her pussy.

He got up eventually, and Byleth had already handed him his pants and axe. He took both, put on one, and held the other and his arm went around Byleth. “I’ll put you to bed.”

She slipped her hand around the front of his pants, and squeezed his growing bulge. “Will you _take_ me in bed, though?”

“Depends.” He leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed him back eagerly, sensing his libido growing. He parted, and said, “So long as you let me take you in bed as many nights as you can.”

Byleth nodded, and the two of them made their way to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos, and stay safe!


End file.
